


Angel Face

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Simon, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Texting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: I should have taken u withme, was the next message only half a minute after the first and Raphael sank back into the soft cushions of the couch, huffing out a soft laugh. He already knew that this was only the beginning of many more messages to come.How so? By hiding me in your tiny suitcase?Raphael typed and hit send.It only took a few seconds before his phone chimed with a reply by the other boy.ur tinyu would easily fit into my tiny suitcase :D





	Angel Face

**Author's Note:**

> _“i’m drunk and i miss you” with....Suspense, no Saphael of course. Thank you_
> 
> Okay, I clearly didn't know how to write the text messages this time but I wanted to try a different approach than the usual "name + time + message". If anyone has a good idea for how to write text messages in a comfortably readable way, please do tell me!

>      _ur too far away and it sucks_

Raphael’s lips automatically curled into a smile when he read his boyfriend’s text message, even if he couldn’t resist rolling his eyes fondly at the same time. He had known this would happen when he had said his goodbyes to the other two days earlier; Simon was currently in his first year working as an accountant and his company had sent him and the other newbies on some kind of staff training with a few other employees. It was supposed to last for a whole week. They had left on Wednesday and Raphael was honestly surprised the other had managed until Friday before the whining started. Sure, he was already missing his boyfriend like crazy as well but Raphael was a whole lot better and keeping it to himself.

 _I should have taken u with_ me, was the next message only half a minute after the first and Raphael sank back into the soft cushions of the couch, huffing out a soft laugh. He already knew that this was only the beginning of many more messages to come.

 _How so? By hiding me in your tiny suitcase?_ Raphael typed and hit send.

It only took a few seconds before his phone chimed with a reply by the other boy.

> _ur tiny_
> 
> _u would easily fit into my tiny suitcase :D_

Sometimes Raphael honestly wondered what happened to make him fall in love with someone who used such dumb smileys in text messages. Especially when such smileys were following an even stupider joke.

_Haha. Very funny, Lewis. I think I’m gonna head to bed soon, have a nice evening._

They both knew he never went to bed this early and that he was still too awake to even think of sleeping but that didn’t keep Raphael from teasing his boyfriend anyway. Simon wasn’t the only one who could act like a little shit!

> _nooooo!_
> 
> _Rapha_
> 
> _don’t_
> 
> _stay with me_
> 
> _babe_

He breathed out an incredulous “Dios mio” at the flood of messages and was very tempted to just keep quiet for a little while, pretend as if he had actually gone to bed already or at least put the phone away.

> _luv u_
> 
> _so much_
> 
> _don’t u luv me?_
> 
> _I wanna kiss u so badly rn_
> 
> _babe_
> 
> _hon_
> 
> _darling_
> 
> _boo_
> 
> _angel face_
> 
> _I’m running out of names here…_

Raphael actually laughed out loud at that one and he could already tell from the way Simon way typing that the other probably had a few beers. ‘A few’ meaning maybe two because his boyfriend was an absolute lightweight that once managed to get tipsy after one beer - granted, he had had a cold when that happened but still.

_You’re ridiculous and it usually takes you a lot more time to run out of ideas, cookie._

> _ahw, that’s a cute one! does that mean you’re my cookie monster? :DD_

He definitely shouldn’t have replied.

_I hope you’re in your hotel room? Wouldn’t want your colleagues to be embarrassed by you._

Even without seeing Simon’s face Raphael knew his lover was full-on pouting at his phone right now and his heart skipped a small almost painful beat because he really wanted to see that ridiculous pout and kiss his lover’s stupidly adorable face. God, he was so gone on this boy, even after being together for almost five years already.

> _ya m in my room and u shouldn’t be such a meanie or I’m not gonna come back!! D:_
> 
> _I declare my luv to u and all u do is make fun of me_

Why, oh why, had he fallen head over heels for this moron? Raphael would probably never know the answer to this...

 _Love, we both know you would already be back here if you could, who are you trying to kid? And you know that I love you too but I wasn’t aware that you wanted a reply - seemed like you were having fun just spamming me with one-word messages._ Raphael barely resisted to add a dumb smiley to the end of this message and he silently cursed Simon for rubbing off on him with this shit. He did not want to accidentally send a message with a damn smiley to one of his friends because they would never let him live that down.

> _m drunk and I miss u_
> 
> _I miss ur stupid face_
> 
> _stupid angel face_
> 
> _and ur butt_
> 
> _did I ever tell u that u have a nice butt?_
> 
> _I like ur butt_

This was clearly a lost cause and Raphael couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or cry because, apparently, this was his life. The fact that he found all of this incredibly endearing and that it made him miss Simon that much more was definitely worse than Simon’s drunk messages.

 _Bebé, you should probably go to sleep. Drink a glass of water before going to bed and please take care, okay? I miss you too and I can’t wait to have you back in my arms next week_ , Raphael finally gave in to write a less teasing and sappier reply and, of course, that was the moment when his boyfriend apparently decided to fall asleep because half an hour later there was still no reply. He still sent a simple _I love you_ just so that these were hopefully the first words Simon would see after waking up in the morning.


End file.
